


post-it notes and honey kisses

by moon_struck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Angst, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_struck/pseuds/moon_struck
Summary: Jaemin starts seeing post-it notes around the school.





	post-it notes and honey kisses

He sees the first one on a warm summer day as he walks towards his biology class. On one of the walls a post-it note with the words: “you look so pretty today” is stuck. Jaemin thinks nothing of it and continues walking.

The next day, he sees one again. It’s similar, but written on it is something more romantic; like something one would usually say in private to someone they like, “I love it when you smile that beautiful smile of yours”. Jaemin shrugs, it’s cute but he thinks that it’s probably just a school campaign or something similar.  
The following weeks he starts to see them everywhere. Near his locker, on his way to class, in the canteen, and one day he even spots one on a tree near his home. 

It becomes a mystery for the whole school. Everyone wants to know who makes them, and whether or not the school is involved. However, that idea is quickly shut down when the principal announces that whoever is making the post-it notes are to stop immediately and to report themselves to his office. The post-it notes keep appearing,

“Who do you guys think it is?” His friend, Chenle, asks over lunch one day, “is this some sort of game? is it a love confession? a bored senior maybe?”. He continues with the list, the options getting increasingly weirder, and soon enough the others at their table, Donghyuck, Renjun, and Jeno, start contributing their own ideas, ranging from the absurd (“perhaps there’s some sort of secret code and they’re trying to hire agents”, “Jeno stop watching those movies”) to the more plausible (“I definitely think it’s some form of confession or maybe a promposal?”), but Jaemin doesn’t really care about it that much, figuring that they will figure it out soon enough, so he just laughs at the others and keeps quiet.

Until about 2 days after when he sees one on his locker. First, he thinks that it’s the same as the others ones and that it’s just a coincidence that it is on his locker. However, his eyes open wide with shock and even though no one sees it, there’s a small blush on his cheeks.  
“Jaemin-ah, you are the fairest one of all”, the note reads.

After that, the notes start getting increasingly personal. Every time he sees one with his name one, he takes it and puts it in one of his notebooks. It’s not that he’s embarrassed per say, he just doesn’t want the rest of their school to start rumours.

When he shows the others at lunch, they lose their minds.

It feels as though they are even more excited than he is, and he finds it hilarious.“No way, someone actually has a crush on you?” Donghyuck says and then grins as he takes Jaemin’s hand, “congrats baby, I’m so proud of you.” Frowning, Jaemin takes his hand away and tries to change the subject: “Guys, it’s really not that big of a deal, whoever is writing them doesn’t seem like he wants to confess anyway, so let’s just forget about it, okay?”.   
The others completely ignore him.

Jaemin blocks it out and looks over at Jeno who is sitting next to him. The boy is relatively quiet, but there’s a small smile on his lips and a playful glint in his eyes. He looks stunning, Jaemin thinks, as always. When Jeno notices that Jaemin is staring, a grin spreads on his face and he reaches out to wrap his arm around Jaemins waist. “I hope that whoever is doing it will treat you right”, he says and Jaemin hums, leaning his head on Jeno’s broad shoulder.

He knows that Jeno is the one writing the post-its.

He had started getting suspicious when he saw the first one; the handwriting reminded him of someone he knew, but he couldn’t quite remember who. Later, in class, he leaned over to borrow a pen from Jeno and when he looked down at Jeno’s notes, he saw the exact same handwriting as on the post-it notes. 

Jaemin thought it was just a coincidence.  
The next day he walked Jeno to his locker because the boy needed to get his books. They walked in comfortable silence, but when they reached his locker, Jeno tensed a little and a sheepish smile was on his lips. He tried to position himself so that Jaemin couldn’t see inside but it was of no use. It was an absolute mess inside the locker; books, bags, food and pictures, looked like they had just been thrown in without a single care, and Jeno tried his best to hide it. Jeno grabbed the book he needed, but before he could close the locker, Jaemin spotted something under one of the bags. A black marker and a stack of post-it notes. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. First the handwriting and then that discovery; it was too coincidental to be a coincidence, and yet he still had a hard time believing it. 

He and Jeno had been inseparable since middle school. Through all the hardships and awkward phases a teenager has to go through, they had stayed together. Jaemin really couldn’t imagine a life without him, and soon after the begging of high school, the love he had for Jeno had turned more romantic. 

However, never in a million years could he imagine that Jeno would feel the same.   
Jeno was the popular kid; he was captain of the football team, had a beautiful voice, and his looks were to die for. He would constantly be showered with affection and confessed to; both by guys and girls, and yet he would always turn them down because he “wasn’t ready for a serious relationship”.   
That’s why Jaemin at first thought the post-its were some sort of intricate, mean prank. If he wasn’t ready for a serious relationship, why the hell would he go to such lengths to win-over Jaemin? But as he kept seeing the notes, and Jeno still hadn’t actually told him that it was him behind it by making some grand “surprise it’s a prank” thing yet, Jaemin pushed the doubts about him far, far away, and decided not to overthink it.

For 4 whole weeks, he waited for Jeno to say something about it, but Jeno would just join the conversation when the others were already talking about it; offering his explanations and ideas, but never starting the conversation himself. and when it was just him and Jaemin, he would just say things such as “I wonder how well you know this person”, or “if they don’t treat you right, I’ll beat them”, and Jaemin was starting to think it was all a bit ridiculous. So he decided to take things into his own hands.

He asks Jeno to meet him by the small lake in the park in the evening one summer day. The sun is setting, and most people, at least those with kids, had made their way home, so it is quiet; the only noises are the birds and the sounds of the wind dancing with the leaves. Jaemin arrives first. He sits on a small wooden bench, feet tapping the ground and he lets out a low chuckle. 

“What are you laughing at?” Jeno asks, he sits down next to Jaemin, and Jaemin notices that he looks a little nervous. Jeno’s elegant fingers tap on his knee and he keeps biting his lower lip while trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible.   
Jaemin ignores the questioning stare and pulls out a small, yellow post-it note from his pocket. He watches as Jeno’s expression turns almost panicked as he hands it to him and says, “I know it’s you.”  
Jeno keeps opening and closing his mouth, probably thinking of something to say. His face is getting redder by the second and Jaemin wants nothing but to reach his hands out and touch him.

“I just,” he starts, “thought you should know how much I appreciate you.” He turns towards Jaemin and looks more confident as ever, even with the red adoring his cheeks, as he takes Jaemin’s warm hands in his and intertwines them.

“Jaemin-ah, I’m in love with you,” he says, voice breaking a little, “I have been for a while now. I mean, who wouldn’t be? You’re beautiful. Your smile, your laugh, the pout you make when you want something that you can’t have, your dancing and Oh God, I could continue for hours but I just really want to kiss you right now, and I’m so so sorry if it ruins our friendship. Please don’t let it ruin our friendship. I-- “

Jaemin grins at him, as he puts a finger on his lips to stop Jeno from rambling.  
“I’m in love with you too, silly”, he just says, and before Jeno can start his babbling again, Jaemin closes the distance between them and locks his lips with Jeno’s. Jeno responds immediately and deepens the kiss. His lips are soft, and Jaemin thinks he tastes like honey. Their kiss is intense but still slow and passionate, and when they pull away to catch their breath, Jeno is looking at him with a soft gaze.  
“Jeez, if I had known you were such a good kisser, I would have kissed you ages ago,” he says, a playful tone in his voice, and a faint blush adorns Jaemin’s cheeks as he responds by closing the distance between their lips again.

(When Jeno gets to school on monday there’s a post-it on his locker saying: “You look so pretty today as well”.)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!   
> I can't believe you made it to the end! Nomin is a beautiful ship that needs more love, and I'm here to provide it. Don't know when I'll upload some more, but if you liked this then please leave a kudo and a comment and I will forever be grateful.
> 
> (also plz don't kill me if there are any weird typos; I'm extremely bad at proof-reading)


End file.
